With the advent of the Internet, computing devices with networking capability are potentially able to communicate with nearly any other computing device that is also connected to the Internet. Such ubiquitous communication capabilities have opened up usage scenarios and opportunities that were nearly unimaginable prior to the Internet. However, the Internet has proven to have drawbacks as well: nefarious users are now more easily able to penetrate local networks and access the computing devices connected to such networks, to both access the data stored on the computing devices and use the devices for their own malevolent purposes.